


TRY AGAIN

by ASM_p



Category: DanPlan, Danplan (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Death, Drugs, Hallucinations, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Mentions of Death, More later - Freeform, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, The creator don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASM_p/pseuds/ASM_p
Summary: The original work was a comic by kya _rt on Instagram. I already get the permision to make a fanfic based on the comic. This is from the chapter two of the comic and I advice all of you to read the first chapter on her Instagram.





	1. Chapter 1

   A girl sitting there, watching her friend, its been 6 days since the last incident. She started to wonder if he never open his eyes again.

   But, her thoughts were proven wrong when her friend shifted a bit. He opened his eyes.

   "HOSUH?! Thank the gods of strawberry milk you're awake." 

   "W-What happened?"

   "Uh, you got hit by a car and been in a coma for a good week."

   Hosuh stopped for a moment, the memories of the incident was unpredictable. "Have they found the person in the car?"

   "Uh, sadly no... When they checked to see if anyone was in the car, there's no one."

   "Oh, and um Stephen?"

~~HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU. YOU ARE NOT HIS FRIEND~~

   "Don't you remember what day is today? Wow, you're a bad friend, Hosuh." Ann look at him, jokingly.

   Hosuh turn his attention to a calendar, next to him. Feeling like a idiot for not noticing it sooner. 14 September... Stephen's birthday...

   "I'll give a call to Stephen, Daniel and your parents. They were worried sick after the car incident. I'll be right back." Ann walks out of the room.

~~YOU KNOW HE'LL DIE AGAIN, RIGHT? I MEAN, WHAT IT IS TO BE ALIVE. AND THE BEST THING, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT.~~

   Hosuh got panic and try to leave the bed but right after he remove the blanket, he was devastated. He lost his left leg. 

**_I'm sorry I couldn't save you this time. ~~I am a bad friend~~_ **

   Meanwhile, at the supermarket about 6 kilometres from the hospital.

   "Yo Stephen, how long does ot take to pick a piece of cake? We've been here for 40 freaking minutes." The green-haired friend complaints.

   "Shhh, Shut up Daniel. I can do whatever I want. It's MY birthday." Stephen continues his quest to find a cake.

   Daniel getting impatient every minutes. "Well srcew it. You'll getting home by yourself. I'm out." He stormed out of the store.

   "Fine-fine. Let's go home. I'll choose it lat-" Something happened to Stephen. His smile faded and his eyes whiten. 

   There's a broken elevator 7 feet away from them. Stephen rushed there and crack open the metal door. He gave one last look at Daniel.

**~~TRY AGAIN~~ **


	2. Chapter 2

   Hosuh jolt awake for his sleep. "Was-Was that a dream? No... It couldn't be..." Hosuh glance at the clock next to him. It's 9.14 a.m. again..."Oh no, STEPHEN!"

   He quickly, jumped off his bed and rush to the bathroom. Daniel is standing there, knocking on the door. "Stephen, you've been in there for 20 minutes. It's my turn to use it, "

   Without wasting any time, Hosuh kicked the door open. Stephen accidently drop his pocket knife and tries to hide his arm behind his back.

   "What the fudge, Hosuh? You scared the soul out of me, " Stephen was sweating uncontrollbaly. Hosuh saw a few drops of blood on the floor.

~~YOU'RE TOO LATE, HOSUH. THERE'LL BE NO WAY TO SAVE HIM NOW.~~

   "Hosuh, Stephen. What the hell are you guys doing. What The Fugde, Stephen. Is your arm bloody? " 

   "It's none of your business, Daniel, " Stephen's voice crack. Like he almost cry.

   "Whatever, let's get you patch up and Hosuh, I need a word with you after this, " That's the most serious voice Daniel manage to 

~~WHY DO YOU EVEN BOTHER, HOSUH. THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD SAVE HIM. THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD **WIN**~~

   After the little incident with Stephen, Daniel and Hosuh sit on the dining table.

   "You have something to tell me, Hosuh.  **Talk,** "

   "T-there is something controlling Stephen and make him kill himself. I just trying to save him. But... It's too late, "

   Daniel isn't satisfied with Hosuh's answer. "Is there anything more? I know there's more, Hosuh, "

   Hosuh is the kind of person that hate to get intoregate. He doesn't know what to talk anymore.

   "Fine.. Can you get groceries, Hosuh? I'll be a little bit busy.Take Stephen with you, " Daniel said as he leaving Hosuh with his thoughts.

~~HE'LL DIE EVENTUALLY~~

(Timeskip: Grocery Store)

   The entire walk there were fairly quite. Hosuh didn't speak while Stephen didn't shout murder every 5 seconds.

   "Hey Stephen, I'm going to the restroom for a while. Don't go to the knife aisle or do anything stupid, "

   "Fine, fine. I'll wait right here. Don't be late than 3 minutes or I'll murder you in your sleep, Hosuh, " typical Stephen's reaction being left alone.

   Hosuh accidentally went more than 3 minutes. He find Stephen waiting next to their shopping cart. "H-Hey Stephen... I'm sorry. Please don't kill me, " Hosuh begged.

   "I can't promise you that, Hosuh. We'll see tonight. Let's go to the next floor, " 

   They walk towards the elevator and like magic, the elevator arrived at their floor. People pouring out like crazy and somehow, Stephen already in the elevator.

   But, Hosuh accidentally left their shopping cart behind and quickly try to take it. The elevator door shut tight with only Stephen inside.

   It went up a few floor then malfunction. The elevator fall from the 5th floor killing everyone inside it.

~~**LET'S TRY AGAIN** ~~

 

 

 

 


End file.
